


It. Was. Awesome!

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Het, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Squirt - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Стайлз временно превращается в девушку и решает удовлетворить любопытство (и себя). А Дерек ему в этом помогает (и весьма активно).





	

Стайлз искренне надеялся, что когда-нибудь Дереку начнёт везти на женщин. Вот честно. Пусть это и означало, что Дерека ему потом не видать, как нормальной жизни в Бикон Хиллз. Серьёзно, может быть, когда Дерек отправится в свой волчий рай, клыкастый аналог Петра подведёт его к строю шикарных красоток, которые не попытаются его убить, и предложит выбрать какую-нибудь одну. А если Дерек снова огребёт перед этим от очередной Кейт-Дженнифер — то можно и двух.

Но Дерек таки умудрился получить подарок от крайне злоехидной ведьмочки. Вернее, получил его Стайлз, а Дерек по её сценарию должен был по этому поводу убиваться. На деле же он сурово посверлил взглядом Стайлза, который охуевал от вида собственных сисек, которыми его наделила ошибка Инквизиции, которая довольно хохотала и кружила над ними в воздухе. Стайлз бы тоже посмеялся, если бы не лишился члена. Ну или если бы Джексон лишился члена. Это хотя бы справедливо было!

— Убрать можно, — вынес вердикт Я-Обычный-Ветеринар, оглядывая новообразования Стайлза. Спасибо, что в одежде. — Точного способа не знаю, но знаю, где можно найти. Если повезёт, через несколько дней придёшь в норму. А пока…

— … не высовываться, понял, — угрюмо ответил Стайлз. Вот папа-то обрадуется.

— Зато в школу ходить не надо, — широко улыбнулся Скотт, хлопнув его по плечу. За что он любил это парня, так это за его бесконечный позитив и надежды на лучшее. Когда дело не касалось его самого, конечно.

Дерек загадочно молчал и на сей раз, разнообразия ради, сверлил взглядом пол. У него даже совести не хватило, чтобы выглядеть хоть самую малость виноватым. А ведь чокнутая дамочка на гидроскутере (мётлы, видимо, у них уже не котируются) полностью его косяк.

***

— Пап, это я.

Что-то подсказывало, что папа не поверил. Он удивлённо смотрел на своё детище и перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Скотта.

— Да, это Стайлз.

— А…

— Заклятие, пап. Ведьма подкатывала к Дереку, он её отшил, вот она и рассердилась. - И нет, Стайлзу ни капли не обидно, что ему не поверили, а вот Скотту очень даже да. Совсем не обидно.

Отец моргнул и, потерев лоб, спросил:

— Ты-то тут каким боком?

Стайлз впал в лёгкий ступор, краем уха отметив неловко кашлянувшего Скотта. Который определённо был в курсе, что там Дерек наплёл своей почти-даме-сердца, когда её карающая длань со зловеще растопыренными пальцами указала на Стайлза. Он и не задумывался, какого хрена фокус внимания перешёл на него. Немного отвлёкся на возникшую из ниоткуда двоечку ниже шеи, знаете ли.

Впрочем, Дереку тоже досталось — на внутренней стороне локтя чёрнильным пятном расплылись цифры. Похоже, девушка надеялась, что Дерек таки передумает и позвонит. Её настойчивость невольно вызывала восхищение (и ненависть), но, увы, не окупилась: Дерек с остервенением пытался стереть номер, а когда стало ясно, что нихрена у него не получится, плюнул и сделал вид, что не особо-то и парится на этот счёт. А хенли поверх футболки просто так натянул, ага.

— Не знаю. Может, Дерек сослался на меня в качестве своего протеже, — Стайлз неловко пожал плечами и сделал вид, что не услышал ещё одного «кхе-кхе». Смешно ему, засранцу. — Это временно, Дитон обещал помочь. Поэтому пару-тройку дней посижу дома и не смогу носить тебе обеды.

— Кошмар, — отец со скорбно поджатыми губами серьёзно кивнул и свёл брови, явно маскируя счастливую улыбку. — Раскрываемость понизится до нуля, если я не поем овощей с овощами под овощным соусом.

И этот человек утверждал, что сарказм Стайлзу достался от мамы. Обман, кругом обман.

***

— Фигня какая-то, — зло выдохнул Стайлз, уронив влажную руку на живот. Не на это он рассчитывал, когда собирался опробовать интересную и в обычное время недоступную штуку между ног, в обиходе называемую вагиной.

Он пострадал и собирался получить хоть какую-то сатисфакцию, ладно? В конце концов, когда ему ещё раз достанется возможность поласкать женское тело, пусть и своё. Он не считал себя геем, Лидия Мартин с нежной улыбкой и холодным взглядом всё ещё лениво отдрачивала ему в фантазиях и это было охренительно. Но когда Дерек драл его во всевозможных позах, это было супер-охренительно. И тоже только в фантазиях. Блядь.

И вот теперь, когда он дома один, голый и с залитой лубрикантом простынёй между ног, не получается ни-ху-я. Он за последний час пересмотрел столько порно, сколько не просматривал за месяц, едва не стёр кожу на ладонях и подушечках пальцев, а кончить никак не мог. Дерьмо, в своём теле он справлялся за десять минут (а когда папа неожиданно возвращался со смены пораньше, вообще доводил до конца за секунды), а с этим возится просто неприлично долго. И чёртово возбуждение не сходило.

Стайлз сглотнул и раскинул ноги, легко огладив набухшую вульву. Хрен с ним, последний раз. Если опять не получится, придётся идти в душ и сбивать желание ледяной водой.

Так, ладно. С порно не выходит, попробуем без визуала. Стайлз закрыл глаза и покружил двумя пальцами у половых губ, подбираясь к клитору. Ощущения обострились, под пальцами пульсировало тёплое и скользкое от смазки «сосредоточие женского удовольствия». Судя по всему, на форумах по онанизму сидят какие-то наёбщики, потому что от возбуждения уже накатывала усталость, а разрядка и рядом не стояла. Стайлз мягко помассировал горошину клитора, а другой рукой потёр малые половые губы, стараясь не задеть плеву. Да, ведьмочка ещё и девственность ему обеспечила. Хотелось проникнуть внутрь и нормально уже подрочить, но сперва — долбанный-пресловутый-очевидно-блядь-несуществующий клиторальный оргазм.

Стайлз схватил лубрикант и щедро плеснул на грудь, размазывая и потирая твёрдые соски. Фантомная тяжесть между ног увеличивалась, и Стайлз ускорился, подаваясь навстречу скользким пальцам…

— Не получится.

Стайлза как холодной водой окатили. Он подскочил, вытащил из-под подушки покрывало и, закутавшись в него по подбородок, ошалело уставился на Дерека. Тот расслабленно сидел в компьютерном кресле, откинувшись на спинку и насмешливо глядя в ответ. Только слабый румянец, расползшийся до шеи, и внушительный бугор в штанах выдавали его заинтересованность. Стайлз с трудом оторвал взгляд от, что уж говорить, охуенного зрелища. Дерек Хейл в его комнате смотрит прямо на него и, судя по крепко сжатым кулакам, отчаянно хочет запустить руку в трусы. Или набить ему морду.

Стоп. Дерек Хейл. В его комнате.

— Какого хрена, Дерек? — спокойным (нет, он не хрипел, абсолютно точно не хрипел) тоном поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Между ног не утихало, скорее наоборот, от присутствия Дерека сладко потянуло. Стайлз еле удержался от поползновений к разгорячённому недавнему приобретению. Вряд ли Дерек обрадуется, если Стайлз начнёт дрочить прямо перед ним.

Вместо ответа Дерек поднялся и неспешно подошёл к кровати, усаживаясь на неё. Он аккуратно высвободил несчастное покрывало из судорожно вцепившихся пальцев и плавным движением стянул его со Стайлза, отбрасывая куда-то в угол и неприкрыто пялясь. Сейчас бы самое время заорать, ударить, прикрыться или спрятаться в ванной, но… Да какого хрена, в нескольких сантиметрах от него сидит горячий как грёбаный ад парень, на которого Стайлз спускал уже около года. И был достаточно разумен, чтобы не сообщать об этом никому. Особенно объекту своих влажных фантазий. И если этого объекта заводит временная шкурка Стайлза (а она и правда очень даже ничего), то почему бы и нет?

Стайлз медленно откинулся назад, укладываясь на спину и широко расставляя ноги. Он делал это уже не раз, но впервые под таким взглядом. Чёрт, стоило лишиться члена ради того, чтобы Дерек откровенно пожирал его глазами, сидя между ног.

Дерек усмехнулся и улёгся сверху, опираясь на локти и проводя носом под линией челюсти. Мимолётная дрожь прошила тело: оборотень, зубастый и опасный, слишком близко к шее. Одно движение — и всё, пиздец. Не будет больше Стайлза. Он невольно сглотнул, когда язык широко лизнул его между ключиц. Дерек чуть поморщился и смешно фыркнул, когда на рецепторы попала смазка. Он приподнялся и с силой провёл по груди, стирая (размазывая) лубрикант. Стайлз резко выдохнул и обхватил руками широкую, обтянутую тонкой тканью спину. Несправедливо, ведь он-то полностью обнажён.

Дерек мягко обвёл языком ареолу и прихватил губами сосок, пальцами потирая другой. Стайлз не удержал тонкий скулёж: контраст от шероховатой кожи и влажного тёплого прикосновения языка отдавался приятной истомой. Другой рукой Дерек спустился к чувствительному от долгой и бесполезной мастурбации клитору и провёл ладонью ниже. Наткнувшись на плеву, он удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Серьёзно?

Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы и пожал плечами.

— Хотел сперва… — он неопределённо махнул рукой вниз. — Похер уже, всё равно не выходит.

Зелёные полупрозрачные глаза лукаво сощурились, а потом Дерек быстро сполз вниз. Стайлз дезориентировано мотнул головой и, мягко говоря, охренел, когда почувствовал тёплое прикосновение к клитору. Дерек то вылизывал его сильными и размашистыми движениями, то дразнил кончиком языка, едва касаясь плевы и обводя контур влагалища. Стайлз жадно глотал воздух и цеплялся за простыни, шире разводя ноги и тихо постанывая от наплыва незнакомых и боже-охренеть-как-приятных-сука ощущений. Напряжение, скопившееся за последние часы, наконец, отпустило его с крышесносным оргазмом.

Стайлз будто плыл в едва тёплой воде, не чувствуя ничего, кроме расслабленности и неги. В голове и метафорических яйцах было легко и пусто. Стайлз с трудом приподнял голову, рассеянно глядя, как Дерек слизывал влагу с его живота и вытирал лицо, удовлетворённо скалясь. Стайлз застыл, завороженный видом, а потом вспомнил, что его нынешнее тело сперму вообще-то не вырабатывает. Тогда что…

— Омойбог, — на выдохе произнёс он, стыдливо зажмурившись и откинувшись на подушку. Такое он встречал разве что в порно. Ни один из его знакомых не мог похвастаться тем, что его девушка испытала струйный оргазм, хотя многим парням и хотелось бы это увидеть. Да и Стайлз кончал особенно ярко, когда девушка по ту сторону экрана забрызгивала объектив. Он до сих пор ощущал отголоски оргазма, которые словно накатывали волнами.

Сбоку раздался тихий смешок. О, ну конечно, довести до сквирта серьёзное достижение, можно собой гордиться. На грудь легла тяжёлая голова, и Дерек с непривычно мягкой улыбкой потёрся лицом об неё, как довольный котище.

— Теперь всё правильно, — пробормотал он, прихватывая губами сосок. — Эта смазка пахнет ужасно.

Видимо, запах манго недостаточно брутален для большого злого волка. Окей, принято. Стайлз бы пролежал так несколько вечностей, если бы не упёршееся в лобок достоинство Дерека.

— Давай внутрь, — сипло предложил Стайлз, с трудом разжимая губы. Черноволосая голова медленно поднялась, а на лице отразилось забавная смесь эмоций: сомнение, недоверие и желание. Последнее болезненно светилось в заалевших глазах и отражалось в чуть удлинившихся клыках. И вот этот вот арсенал Стайлз допустил к жизненно-важному месту. Молодец. — Я серьёзно. Ты же хочешь. И я хочу, — поспешно добавил он, заметив нахмуренные брови. — Очень хочу. Уже год как.

Дерек почему-то продолжал колебаться и сверлить своими вернувшими природный цвет глазищами. Вылизывать его как текущую сучку - вообще без колебаний, а тут засомневался, значит.

— Если бы я мог нормально двигаться, — прошептал Стайлз в покрасневшие губы, — я бы оседлал тебя и имел так долго и сильно, что выдоил бы досуха.

Расширившиеся зрачки и участившееся дыхание сладко отозвались между ног. Стайлз схватил ладонь Дерека и положил себе вниз, где горячо пульсировало и нетерпеливо сжималось. Их пальцы тут же намокли и Дерека окончательно повело. Он сдвинулся ниже, быстро стянул с себя одежду и, вероломно не дав посмотреть на себя вдоволь, накрыл Стайлза собой. Член несколько раз дразняще прошёлся по малым половым губам, задев клитор, и осторожно толкнулся головкой. Слишком осторожно и слишком, мать его, медленно. Если так и дальше продолжится, то, может быть, к утру он всё-таки войдёт. Стайлз зашипел и, пока Дерек не пошёл на попятную, резко притянул его к себе и с ожесточением впился в удивлённо приоткрытый рот. Блядь, эти губы определённо стоили тех жарких часов дрочки, которые Стайлз проводил в закрытой комнате под одеялом.

Он толкнулся навстречу, проигнорировав лёгкое жжение (боже, он столько раз огребал от мохнатой братии, что он уже не уверен, есть ли что-то, что действительно может причинить серьёзную боль) и обхватив бока Дерека скрещенными ногами. Дерек тихо рыкнул и прервал поцелуй, спустился к груди, покусывая соски. Полюбились они ему, наверное. Стайлз провёл ладонями по влажной горячей спине, бессознательно обведя пальцами татуировку, и прижал Дерека к себе, вцепившись в крепкие плечи. Дерек двигался в каком-то лишь ему понятном темпе, то входя плавно и глубоко, то вбиваясь короткими быстрыми толчками. Стайлз не мог подстроиться, поэтому, наконец, решил сдаться и попросту наслаждался: раз Дерек больше не собирается медлить и тупить, то и подгонять надобности нет.

Дерек вошёл особенно глубоко и в ту же секунду вытащил член, забрызгивая белыми каплями живот и грудь Стайлза. Предусмотрительно, подумал Стайлз, глядя на разрастающееся крупное уплотнение у основания. Налитый кровью член с набухшими венками всё так же крепко стоял, истекая смазкой, а Дерек, стиснув челюсти, жёстко водил по нему сжатой в кулак ладонью и глухо постанывал. Стайлз на секунду залюбовался, а потом решительно поменял их местами, укладывая Дерека на спину. Тот растерянно хлопнул светлыми инопланетными глазами и недоумённо уставился в ответ, от неожиданности отпустив ствол. Стайлз собрал его сперму с живота и смазал ею член, взял в ладони грудь и зажал его между ними. Раз уж эти сиськи Дереку так приглянулись, то пусть поласкает их и так. Стайлз неторопливо водил грудью вверх и вниз, посасывал солоноватую головку и оглаживал тяжёлую налитую мошонку, прислушиваясь к надсадному дыханию сверху. Доставлять удовольствие другому оказалось так же приятно, как и получать.

Член мощной струёй оросил горячей спермой грудь, и Стайлз ощупал основание члена. Узел прямо под его пальцами понемногу уменьшался, пока не исчез совсем. Дерек обессиленно растянулся на кровати, очевидно, не в силах шевелиться, и Стайлз пришёл в совершенный восторг.

— Я тебя уделал, Волчара, — ухмыльнулся он, усевшись на Дерека и нависнув над его расслабленным, почти сонным лицом. Тот лениво приоткрыл осоловевшие глаза, пару секунд пристально посмотрел в ответ и растянул губы в удовлетворённой улыбке.

— Отметь этот день в календаре.

Стайлз фыркнул и скатился набок, распластавшись на спине и положив руку на грудь. Абсолютно плоскую, без единого намёка на выпуклость грудь. Стайлз с замиранием сердца провёл рукой вниз и едва не заорал: член оказался на месте. Дерек повернул голову в его сторону и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

— Сработало.

Стайлз похолодел.

— А поподробней?

— Решение твоей проблемы со сменой пола, — зевнул Дерек, полностью поворачиваясь к нему. — Чтобы вернуть всё на свои места, тебе нужно было…

— Кончить? — понимающе усмехнулся Стайлз, отодвигаясь к стене. — Понятно, почему ты так не хотел трахаться потом.

Рядом раздался глухой раздражённый рык.

— Стайлз, не тупи. Если бы я не хотел, то и не стал бы. Поверь. И пока ты себя не накрутил, — Дерек обхватил его за пояс и подтащил к себе, удерживая лицо в ладонях, и это было особенно паршиво, потому что смотреть в эти глаза с непривычно мягким взглядом и полуулыбкой на искусанных губах просто выше его сил. — Ты меня действительно привлекаешь. В любом облике и на протяжении довольно долгого времени, — на его лице ясно читалось выражение «Сам не знаю, как в это вляпался», и Стайлз ощутил некоторое злорадство оттого, что мучился не один.

— Я попал в Дисней, да? — хмыкнул он, оставив попытки отползти от Дерека. Хватка у этого клыкасто-лохматого железная. — Потому что это пиздец как странно, чувак.

— От тебя за милю несло возбуждением и противоречиями весь год, было сложно не догадаться о твоих метаниях, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Я надеялся, что ты перебесишься сам и перестанешь бесить меня, пока Питер не сказал, что от меня самого пахнет точно так же. Я думал, что он опять начал свою кампанию по доведению до ручки, но Скотт и остальные многое поведали. Дитон вообще посоветовал обратиться к его сестре для «снятия внутренних барьеров», — Дерек передёрнулся, и Стайлз в принципе его понимал: мисс Моррелл кого хочешь напугает. — Заклятие сильно вдарило по твоим гормонам, а через них уже и по моему самоконтролю.

Стоп.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы я не превратился в девчонку, ты бы так и нарезал круги?

Дерек неуютно повёл плечом и перевёл взгляд на стену.

— Пиздец, — заключил Стайлз, рухнув обратно. — Мудак ты, Дерек. Из-за тебя просрали столько времени. С нашей ёбанной жизнью мы можем сдохнуть в любой момент, а ты…

Тот устало выдохнул и повернулся на спину, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Вот поэтому я и не хотел связываться.

— С человеком?

— С подростком. Максимализм как основа существования. Утомляет до ужаса. Всё ещё не понимаю, как умудрился так проштрафиться с тобой.

Стайлз бы обиделся, не будь это произнесено мягким и… твою ж мать, нежным тоном. И если уж на то прошло, он сам тупил не меньше. Безответно любить уже давно стало привычным делом. Поэтому он, скорее всего, даже бы и не попытался сделать первый шаг, справедливо опасаясь получить по шее. И ещё больше опасаясь отторжения. Этого он бы не вынес.

— Окей. Меня до сих пор напрягает, что до тебя так долго доходило, но окей. Я совершенно точно не буду обращаться к Фрейду или Юнгу за этим… — раскатистое рычание оглушительно разнеслось по комнате, а самого Стайлза уткнули мордой в грудь. Накачанную, смуглую, офигенно удобную для лежания. Неплохо. — Ладно, ладно, затыкаюсь, — пробубнил он. — Но позже мы это дерьмо всё-таки обсудим. Кстати! — он подскочил и сел на колени, заведя руку за спину. Пальцем провел по чуть раскрытому скользкому отверстию и плавно вошёл внутрь. — Охренеть, — выдохнул Стайлз, прогнувшись в пояснице и шире расставив колени.

Дерек впился взглядом в его пах и медленно поднял глаза на лицо, будто и не заметив наливающегося кровью члена в нескольких сантиметрах от губ. Он шумно вдохнул и облизнулся.

— Ты не вырубишься на середине?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Стайлз, проталкивая уже три пальца и стимулируя простату. Это одна из самых охуенных вещей, которые достались парням, определённо. — Я, блядь, целый год изводил себя пальцами, так что сделай, пожалуйста, одолжение и помести свой огромный волчий хер туда, где ему давно следовало оказа… — Стайлз поперхнулся на полуслове, упав на подушку.

Дерек вздёрнул его задницу вверх и отвёл руки, потёршись стояком между ягодиц. Догги-стайл, в самом деле? Стайлз едва удержался от глупой шутки на собачью тему: вряд ли Дерек её одобрит. Стайлз сжал потяжелевшие яйца в кулаке (он пиздец как соскучился по ним) и пощекотал место соединения мошонки и члена, со стоном закатив глаза. Эта ласка была в его личном топе на полуторном месте (сложно выбрать между ней и массажем простаты). В анус проникло тёплое, скользкое, и нехило уступающее по размерам члену, жёстко ввинчиваясь внутрь. Стайлз поплыл от ощущений и распластался на подушке, с трудом удерживая бёдра наверху. Блядь, кто бы мог подумать, что Дерек просто охрененно владеет языком? В памяти всплыли те разы, когда он стебал Дерека за неразговорчивость. Что ж, критерий оказался нифига не валидным.

Дерек длинным мазком прошёлся от мошонки до копчика, и Стайлз едва не подпрыгнул.

— Ещё, — проскулил он, вцепляясь в спинку кровати.

Дерек хмыкнул и медленно повторил движение, пощекотав кончиком языка возле яичек. Стайлз буквально плавился от этого и подавался навстречу, потираясь членом о простыню. Если Дерек сделает так ещё раз, он кончит без рук. Дерек широко лизнул лопатку и приставил головку к входу, одним толчком загнав ствол по основание. Мошонка звонко шлёпнула о ягодицы, и Стайлз невольно покраснел. Не столько от кайфа из-за ощущения наполненности, сколько от звука. Чёрт, они уже как только не перетрахались, а смущение решило появиться только сейчас. Забавно.

Стайлз крепко сжал член, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм. Он только-только добрался до Дерека, и спускать всего через несколько минут римминга и пары-тройки фрикций не хотел. Дерек подхватил его под бедро (за что ему огромное спасибо, иначе Стайлз давно бы упал: колени дрожали и с трудом удерживали его вес) и огладил большим пальцем головку, размазав смазку. Он размеренно двигался, точно попадая по простате, и быстро надрачивал член Стайлза, похерив все его планы продержаться дольше. Пальцы спустились к яичкам и мелкими круговыми движениями помассировали то самое Полуторное место, от которого Стайлз заливал спермой не только живот, но и грудь.

— Бляяяядь, — глухо простонал Стайлз, упираясь лбом в предплечье и ощутив неприятную пустоту сзади. — Вернись немедленно! — прошипел он, через плечо посмотрев на сжимающего узел Дерека. Тот тяжело дышал и с сомнением оглядывал дырку (наверняка широко раскрытую, но плевать) Стайлза. — Мне нужен твой блядский узел, давай!

Дерек прищурился и медленно (слишком медленно, господи, чувак, да сколько ж можно-то?!) ввёл член обратно, пропихивая пальцы и раскрывая стенки. Стайлз нетерпеливо подался навстречу и вскрикнул, почувствовав крупное уплотнение. Напоминало ребристую пробку, с которой он однажды игрался. Вот только пробка не пульсировала так горячо и не увеличивалась в размерах. Будь Стайлз менее растянут (скорее разъёбан), то наверняка испытал бы нихуёвый дискомфорт.

Дерек жарко дышал в шею и продолжал водить ладонью по его члену, пальцами другой руки потирая под мошонкой, и Стайлз едва не отрубился от наплыва ощущений, кончая длинными струями и заливая Дереку ладонь. Сзади стало горячо и мокро, капли щекотно сползали по яичкам. Дерек издал тихий, но отчётливый рык, зарывшись носом в затылок и повернув их набок. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, дрейфуя на волнах оглушительного оргазма как после внутреннего атомного взрыва. Комната пропиталась их запахами, воздух стоял влажный и тёплый. От секса. Которым они с Дереком занимались только что. Наяву, а не в фантазиях.

— О-ху-еть, — прохрипел он, ошалело моргая и пялясь в стену напротив. На бедро легла влажная ладонь, невесомо проводя выше и остановившись на груди.

— Ты сам просил узел, — напомнил Дерек. — Вытащу, как только немного спадёт.

Ох, дерьмо. Очередное недопонимание. В пизду, надоело.

— Вытащишь, когда спадёт полностью. И будешь делать так каждый ёбанный раз, когда запихиваешь член мне в задницу, а не убирать его и не додрачивать руками. Я не Джесс Вейкслер, за сохранность можешь не волноваться, — сонно пробормотал Стайлз, укладываясь удобней. — Тебе же приятно? — встрепенулся он спустя пару секунд. Если уж разрешать недопонимания, то все и сразу.

— Да, Стайлз, мне приятно, — произнёс Дерек и подтянулся на руках, доставая с тумбы бутылку с водой. Немного отпил и сунул её Стайлзу (очень вовремя, в горле до чёртиков пересохло), после чего крепко прижал к себе, тихо засопев. Стайлз замер, ощущая спиной размеренные движения грудной клетки. Видимо, для оборотней секс куда более энергозатратен, чем для людей. Ну или конкретно для Стайлза, но кто бы его обвинил? И да, надо будет поблагодарить ту психопатку на гидроскутере, раз уж она устроила его личную жизнь. Нихрена не понятную, наверняка сложную и полную разногласий, ссор и животного напряжения, но именно с тем, с кем он готов был всё это пройти.

Стайлз вытащил телефон из кармана валяющихся у кровати джинсов и аккуратно повернул руку Дерека, с трудом различая изрядно поблёкшие цифры. Отправив сообщение, он закинул телефон на стул и, пару раз сжавшись на постепенно спадающем узле, удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Хотел бы он посмотреть на лицо этой стервы, когда на экране отобразится «Спасибо за множество оргазмов, сучка».


End file.
